


9 Inches - A nsfw Cullrian Drabble

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is a high ranking police officer and Dorian a professor in particle physics. They have been dating for a while, already. One day Dorian picks up his boyfriend after work, only to find him quite thoughtful. Apparently, Cullen has fans at work… and those fans have been talking. Based on a true story. ((An nsfw-drabble for the Pairing Cullrian, which I originally posted on my Dorian-roleplay-blog on tumblr. So some might find it familiar.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Inches - A nsfw Cullrian Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> There exists a recording now of me reading out the story for a dare on tumblr. If you want to have a good laugh at the author's hilarious German accent, go here: https://soundcloud.com/meiilan/9-inches-by-meiilan
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

_He’s late again. They keep him past his shift, as usual. And he probably didn’t even complain. Well, he loves his job, after all. If only he would- well, speaking of the devil._  
"Sorry it got a bit late. There was this shoplifting case five minutes before my shift ended… Did you have to wait long?"  
_And there is the look, that sheepish half smile, eyes not yet meeting mine, hand rubbing his neck uncomfortably. How am I supposed to actually be mad at him, if he keeps giving me that kicked-puppy-look?_  
"Nevermind that. Here’s you’re white cappuccino. Now hurry up! We still  
need to buy dinner.”  
"Ah, yes! …How was your day?"  
"Awful! Three students came to me today, because they didn’t understand the homework. Two days before it’s due! Can you believe that? I mean, if I don’t understand a task, the appropriate time to ask for clearer instructions is right away, not half a week after the task was given! I really— Cullen?"  
"Huh? What? Oh… yes, right. That was not very clever."  
_He’s distracted. Odd._  
"Are you quite alright."  
"Yes, all’s fine! I’m… fine."  
_As if!_  
"Very well, what is it?"  
_He’s avoiding my eyes again, looking at the street signs, anything actually, except for me. Something is making him very uncomfortable and he can’t talk about it to me. So, it is quite likely that it is something about me. But what did I do? Did I offend him accidentally? Maybe it has something to do with—_  
"Do you think my penis is too small?"  
_What!?_  
"Pardon?"  
"Well, you know… people have these expectations, when they meet each other. Did you expect my… uhm… penis to be bigger?"  
"Cullen, what on earth are you talking about?"  
"I heard the new trainees talking about me. You know, the ones I told you about last week."  
_Ah yes, **them** : A group of young bachlorettes, that have nothing better to do, but to check out each and every bachelor in a remotely high position. Their most recent object of interest: My boyfriend._  
"I didn’t really mean to eavesdrop, but I heard them say my name and well…"  
"And they were talking about your… penis?"  
"No! Well, kind of. They were talking about how… uhm… well-endowed I am."  
"But they’ve never seen you naked!"  
"I know! They were… uhm.. speculating."  
_Oh dear._  
"Let me guess. At least… 9 inches?"  
"How do you know!?"  
"I don’t know. Maybe I just heard too many women exaggerate their expectations already."  
"But why would they exaggerate? What’s wrong with a medium-sized penis?"  
_I can’t believe we are having this conversation, on our way to the supermarket no less._  
"Why does everyone say, they want such a mega-… um…uh…"  
"Dong."  
"Come again?"  
"Dong. They word you are looking for is ‘Dong’. A huge penis is commonly referred to as a ‘mega dong’."  
_I can’t believe those women! How dare they lust after a taken man? Well, admittedly Cullen is not walking around with a huge sign, saying “Property of prof. Pavus”, but- Now **that** is a nice mental image. Speaking of which…_  
"Cullen? You’re suddenly so quiet? Does it still bother you?"  
"Huh, oh, no! Not… uhm… really… I mean.. about the …uhm… no. It’s fine."  
_What a magnificent shade of red! Now why is he— **Oh~!**_  
"Don’t worry, love! Your dong is more than satisfying!"  
"Oh…uhm.. thank you."  
"Whatever these… women may say, I’ve never seen a more alluring dong before. I dare say it is by far the most enticing dong, I ever—"  
"Can you please not say that?"  
"Say what?"  
"That word."  
"What word?"  
"Well… you know!"  
"No, apparently, I don’t. Do enlighten me!"  
"Well… that word, you just… uhm… I mean… D-dong."  
_Okay, maybe I was teasing him a bit too much, right now. But who can blame me!? His reactions are just far to endearing to not poke and prod at him constantly. I might be just a tad bit sadistic._  
"What’s wrong with the word ‘dong’?"  
_Or maybe a bit more._  
"Well, it just sounds so… lewd."  
"Oh and since when do you not like it, when I’m lewd? You seemed to have quite a different opinion last night, when we—"  
"That’s not what I mean! It’s just… uhm… well…?"  
_Maybe I should stop here. He starts to look really uncomfortable- I mean more uncomfortable, than before. In fact he almost looks, as if- Cullen Stanton Rutherford, you naughty, little-!_  
"Oh~, I see!"  
"W-what?"  
"You like that, don’t you?"  
"N-no! I-I mean… like what?"  
"You like hearing me talk dirty."  
"…"  
_Who would’ve guessed!?_  
"You actually get off of it! Right here out in the streets, you get off of me, talking about your dong, your hot, throbbing manhood! Do you want to hear me tell you, how much I like it?"  
"D-Dorian…"  
"I can tell you, I like it very much, indeed! I like the taste of it, when I suck you off—"  
"C-can we please, not have this conversation, right—"  
"And I like it even more, when you push it into me, hard and fast, until I scream my throat raw and— hmpf!"  
_Putting a hand over my mouth? Really? How old, are you Cullen? Twelve?_  
"I-if you don’t stop, right now, I- I’ll…"  
_Well, maybe not exactly twelve. Oh but this is **good~**. Alright, let’s play nice. For now. We still have to buy dinner, after all. And besides watching him squirm is so much more entertaining._  
"Cullen?"  
"Hm?"  
"What exactly do you want with that bottle of massage oil?"  
"Huh? Oh! Uhm… that’s not what I… I mean, I wasn’t…."  
"Uh-huh. The olive oil is over there."  
"Oh. Right."  
_Oh Cullen, can you be any more obvious? Come to think of it… Massage oil, might actually be not that bad an idea. I’m looking forward to his reaction, when I buy that bottle, after all. And what is he doing now? Standing absolutely unintentionally close to the stall with the condoms. Someone is having plans. Guess, I will have to wait for dinner a little longer. Alright, time to collect the overeager puppy before he embarrasses himself. Even more._  
"Cullen?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you done here?"  
"What? Oh. Oh! Yes! Yes, I was just… I mean…"  
"Don’t worry love, we still have enough of them at home. No let’s pay and head back home."  
"Yes!"  
_Oh dear! He couldn’t look any more impatient, even if he just dragged me into a less frequented corner and- Focus, Dorian! At least one of us has to think with his head until we’re home. Wait- Is that cashier checking him out? Oh for the love of- that man is taken! By me! And even if he wasn’t, why does everyone woman-? Oh well, at least Cullen is still oblivious to it. Might be, because he just noticed the massage oil. Clever move, Dorian! Quite well done._

-

"Cullen."  
"Yes?"  
"Are you running from me?"  
"Huh? No. Why would I-?"  
"Then why, pray tell me, are you rushing as if the devil himself was after you?"  
"I wasn’t-! I-I mean… I just want to get home, already, is all."  
"Sure. And of course it has absolutely nothing to do, with the conversation we had earlier. You know, the one, where I told you how much I crave your-"  
"Keys!"  
"Pardon?"  
"The keys. You’re having them. Open the door! …please."  
"Alright, _sir_.”  
_And there is the kicked-puppy-look again, only that this time, it’s more like a kicked horny puppy. Oh Cullen, my love, you sure now how to get a man excited. If you keep shifting, like that- Dear goodness, Cullen! You look, as if you just want to ravish me right here in the elevator- Oh sweet imagination, how you torment me! Alright, finally home. Now all, that’s left to do, is put away the groceries and then-_  
"Oof!"  
_Or not. I sure hope, he doesn’t intend to take me right here, pressed against the inside of our entrance door! On second thought, why not? If the way he kisses me and pulls at my coat is any indication, I kind of doubt, he’d even make it till the bedroom._  
"Ungh!"  
_Oh, that is not fair! You know, how sensitive I am on my neck, if you keep sucking there-_  
"C-careful! Don’t leave a mark!"  
"Not my fault, if that’s the only part of you, that’s naked!"  
_Well shit. There goes my self-restraint. Cullen, you are like the sweetest addiction, I’ve ever had the luck to fall victim to. Alright, next task: getting undressed. Why does this shirt have so many buttons!?_  
-RRIPP-  
_Well, that was not, what I wanted to happen. Fine then, Cullen. Have it your way. Wait, where are you-?_  
"Cullen?"  
"…You’re not the only one, who likes to taste it."  
_Oh god! Using my own methods against me… I didn’t even knew, you could be that cunning._  
"Turn around."  
"Have I ever told you, how enticing I find your police officer commanding voice?"  
” _Turn_!”  
_God, I could cum, just from hearing you talk like that- **Oh~!** Scratch that! I think, I like that naughty tongue of yours more when it’s doing **that**!_  
"Ng- Cullen!"  
_Christ! And to think, you used to be such a stumbling virgin, when we started dating! Not that I want to complain-_  
"Cullen, I swear, if you don’t take me, right now-!"  
"Right. Condoms?"  
"My purse, left coat-pocket. J-just use the massage oil for lube!"  
_Hearing him rummage around behind me, without looking- And I thought, I couldn’t get any more hard. Oh, seems like he found it._  
"Ah~~!"  
_Shit, too deep! Alright, breath, Dorian! You know, it gets better when you-_  
"Ungh!"  
_God, Cullen is completely out of control! If he keeps pounding into me like that, I won’t last long…_  
"Ah~ Cullen! Not so… ugh.. fast!"  
"I thought… ngh… you liked it that way!"  
"Yes but- Oh god!"  
_I can’t keep myself upright! This is—- Oh god!… I’m almost…_  
"Cullen!"  
"Just cum!"  
_Shit!_  
"Ngh!!! Ah~~!"  
_This is-!… He’s still not **done**!… It’s too much…_  
"Ugh~~… ngh-… Cullen~~!"  
"Almost! I’m almost-! Gh!"  
_Shit. That was hot. I can’t believe it. If my students could see, me right now! Professor Dorian Pavus, the highly praised expert on the subject of particle physics, kneeling in his own apartment’s hallway, half naked, braced against his entrance door and probably looking very well-fucked-_  
-GROWL-  
"I do hope, you don’t expect me to cook dinner, tonight, for I can’t move at all!"  
"Sorry, I…"  
"Cullen Rutherford, if you just so much as think about apologizing, for quite literally nailing me against the door, I swear you won’t get any for at least a month!"  
"…! I… the groceries. I need to put away the groceries."  
"Good boy! And while you’re at it, be a sweetheart and help me up, will you?"  
"O-of course!"  
_Admittedly, the sex still needs some fine tuning, but the after-care is divine! He sure knows, how to make me feel like the most precious treasure in his life. 9 inches! Pah! If that’s all those wenches care about, I will just send them a gift-package of XL dildos. That should satisfy them. As if I would ever let them get just so much as a glimpse, of all his qualities. And besides, getting fucked like that with 6 inches, is almost more, than I can take, already. 9 inches… on Cullen!? **He’d wreck me!**_


End file.
